Forum:Conlang Featuring
Discuss which one to feature on the front page here Not sure how things work? Go here Honoured Languages Dangin Nira won this months! you may until the 21st of april nominate new ones before its closed, then for a week voting (also during nomination) may take place, on 28th it closes Discussion How come someone who's running can put multiple cons? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 19:30, April 17, 2010 (UTC) : Go ahead adn do it yourself too, as long as its not across all it has satistical weight The Emperor Zelos 21:15, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :: I am rather confused by the rules here. So if one's running they cannot "vote", but can put the "cons", and those have "statistical weight"? That's weird, and makes this all look like a crap shooting contest :( :( Adagio burner 21:58, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::: Elemantery dear watson, You may not post a pro vote on yourself nor put con votes on everyone else, as that will be considered a form of self voting, and if youre not nominated adn vote down all aswell it still will not matter because all are given same minus. You place as a nominee max of 2 cons (or 3 if you want to con yourself for some odd reason) and any amount of pros The Emperor Zelos 22:03, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :::: Still not clear. "You may not post a pro vote on yourself nor put con votes on everyone else" seems to contradict with "You place as a nominee max of 2 cons". But whatever, I am not really interested in inventing reasons to hate all conlangs except my own and posting them as cons :( Adagio burner 23:59, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :: Thats why you cant vote all to be con, you must always leave one to be either neutral or pro so the relative stats changes The Emperor Zelos 00:12, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::You can vote on any language except your own.--Koppadasao 22:01, April 17, 2010 (UTC) The Discussion of Admins voting is now over, in accordance they will vote The Emperor Zelos 13:08, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Nominations: Nominate a language by adding it to the bottom of this list: *'Hi' I am nominating this because I find to be a very unique, nicely sounding/looking and interesting conlang (created by Adagio burner). It is a very good example of a conlang practically completely made up from the ground up. *'Delang' With Dangall featured, I will again nominate Delang, now about to be set in the same world as Dangall. Delang has an easy grammar and pronunciation, making it easier to learn and speak. (No need for your tongue to do contortions, in other words.)--Koppadasao 09:38, March 26, 2010 (UTC) *'Mis Hio' Mis Hio is a close relative to Hi, using the same basic concepts and root dictionary. It does away with long words of Hi, making it a more readable and better looking conlang. After I got some feedback on Hi being hard to read and pronounce I decided that I wanted a language that could be easily learned and used by I many, so now I switched my development efforts to Mis Hio. :-- Adagio burner 18:05, March 26, 2010 (UTC) *'Qâêr' : I am nominating this conlang because I find it to be very interesting, uniquely constructed and also a beauttiful language with a beautiful script. It is created by akvii and is a very interesting langauge with many unique features that cannot be seen in lnaguages such the IE family. It is a good conlang and though not yet completed, is a great piece of work and linguistic art. *'Thiskish' : I am nominating my conlang because although I am still finishing up on minor grammar (I have moderate and major done), I think it is nice and I can write sentences, making up words and putting them up into the dictionary as I go (except when they are already in the dictionary. I would appreciate input! =) —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:20, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Votes Voting Rules To make things clear, you can start voting before the 21st and until the last day (28th) change the votings whenever your heart so pleases. You will vote con or pro for a language, you don't have to do both, if you think it has only con then you vote con and describe why its con or pro. The rules will be these thought: #Self voting does not count to the total (There are far too few of us to dilute the effect). ##Pro vote on oneself is self vote ##Con vote on everyone else is self vote ##You may vote cons on all but one as a non-nominee, as nominee it is all but two. Pro votes may go to all but ones own conlang #Unregistered voters don't count, but are welcome to post comments and such. #Try voting what you think looks best, realisitc, plausible etc. #Bots (ZeBot and Fakultinj) cannot vote at all. Voting *Hi **'Con:' The script offence is an eyesore, serioursly the people would be plagued with dislexia trying to read/write it. vii April 16, 2010 **'Pro:' A little bit Latin-sounding, quite efficient. A little heavy on the vowels, but other than that, not half bad. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:52, April 17, 2010 (UTC) *Delang *Mis Hio **'Con:' least in my opinion the way roots and words join together in sentences in confusing in the sense of the letters and words being negated, this makes for confusing reading. I think this could be either explained better or represented in a better way. viiApril 16, 2010 **:I won't put my con here but I tend to find languages with really short words redundant because there are too many spaces. Chinese does not have spaces so I'm fine with that. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:52, April 17, 2010 (UTC) *Qâêr **'Pro:' The script is beautiful. I like the flow of the strokes. The language is quite vocalic. That makes me believe that it can be a very pleasant language to listen to. Look forward to listening to audio samples if there is any in the future. --Deslee 00:11, April 18, 2010 (UTC) **'Pro:' Beautiful script, and it looks very usable. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:32, April 17, 2010 (UTC) *Thiskish **'Con': Lacking sentence construction details The Emperor Zelos 12:59, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ***Tips? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:06, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ***Plenty ***???? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:16, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ***Do you honestly think I will bother typing it out after the unneccisery turbolense you caused? O_ó The Emperor Zelos 13:17, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ***Yes. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:21, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ***No, if you had behaved civilized I would have gladly helped you. The Emperor Zelos 13:23, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ***So you are trying to punish me by conning my conlang? Nice try, also repeatedly preventing someone from voting is not fair civilized. I can vote if I want, you do not have to. However, you cannot negate my vote as I have the same rights as the 'people' here (as you refer to them). —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:27, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ***I am not trying to negate your vote anymore, it is in the counting and I wont silence you. I am conning your conlang because I find that insuffient on fair basis, the only differens is, I wont try helping you improve due to your behavior. The Emperor Zelos 13:28, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Count: *Hi: 0 *Delang: 0 *Mis Hio: -1 *Qâêr: 2 *Thiskish: -1